


Waterfalls

by EvenstarSelene



Series: Even Bleeding Hearts Can Dream [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Netflix and Chill, Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Smut, Squirter!Reader, Unrequited Love, hidden love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenstarSelene/pseuds/EvenstarSelene
Summary: A good night in with your buddy Bertholdt will relax you in ways you never dreamed of.





	Waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

> I literally could not take a break after starting this one! This one is pretty lemony, so if you don't like that sort of stuff, please forgive me!!!  
> >. <
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> And now, without futher ado for your reading pleasure,  
> Selene the Evenstar presents:

I watched her as she walked around my kitchen preparing our popcorn as I was supposed to be on Netflix picking out the movie we were going to watch together.  
She grabbed herself a bowl and as she put all the popcorn in it, I felt myself smile involuntarily at her as she snuck a piece of piping hot popcorn into her mouth and savored the flavor.  
She grabbed it, and the bottle of fruit juice from the counter and spun around to make her way over.  
I quickly snapped my head back towards the TV and tried to pretend I had been looking at it the entire time.  
"Find anything we can watch?" She asked me as she set the bowl of popcorn and the juice down on the coffee table.  
"Uh.. yeah I did." I said, clicking on the first title that popped into the screen, which turned out to be the Blair Witch Project. She raised an eyebrow at me but giggled after a second. I began to feel myself heat up with embarrassment as she looked at me skeptically with those pretty eyes.

"You like that movie?"

"Yeah, its pretty good once you get into it. O-oh but we can change it and watch something else." I said, grabbing at the remote and getting ready to switch over to the main menu. Before I could however, she stopped me, putting my hand down to my lap and again smiling at me with a little grin.

"No no, its okay. I've never really given it a shot, besides if you like it, it must mean its cool." She said with that same smile that I swear could make me feel like an idiot.  
I merely chuckled slightly as she settled next to me on the couch. The movie began and she seemed to be getting into it, much to my relief. I didn't much care for the movie, but I was glad she seemed to be enjoying something I picked. 

Oh yeah. I should mention.  
She's my cousin's girlfriend.  
I know, I know. If it wasn't plenty obvious by now, I'm so in love with her, I can hardly be around her without turning into a creepy sweaty dude who stares and stutters at her just by having her near me.  
Believe me when I say I love this woman. I love her so much I took a step back and said nothing when she began to date my cousin Marcel. I knew she'd be happy, and that's all I wanted. Her happiness, even if it tore me up inside like a million razor blades when I watched them kiss, or hold hands and I felt myself near tears those times when I'd accidentally catch him whispering in her ear things that made her blush and smile with downcast eyes.  
I wished I was the one making her smile like that…

I was distracted from my thoughts as I saw her reach for her glass of juice sitting on the table, and I tried as best as I could to watch her take a drink of the sweet liquid without making it obvious how I watched her lick a drop of it from her lips.  
I shifted away from her slightly, pressing myself against the arm rest, hoping to keep myself from wrapping one of my arms around her shoulder.

The movie began getting into the part where the doomed campers start their camping trip, and she turned to me and offered me a some of the juice from her glass, knowing full well I had my own glass. I didn't hesitate to take a small swig. This always seemed to make her happy even way back when we were kids.

"Bertl, you okay?" She asked me, and I stiffened as she scooted closer to me still.

"Yeah, what makes you say that?" I asked, feeling like she burned a thousand degrees hotter than what she actually did.

"Oh nothing, its just that you're all curled up in a ball all the way over there." 

"O-o y-yeah I'm just a little cold, that's all." Immediately regretting my lie as I watched her rise from her seat and reach towards my closet where she knew I kept some spare blankets. She grabbed a blue flannel one and before I could protest, she marched on over towards me, unfolding the fabric over my now extended body. 

"There." She said, kind of tucking me in to my new blue cocoon. While I was somewhat annoyed at my predicament, I felt such a warm tenderness in my heart from her actions, I couldn't find it in my heart to reject her kindness.

"Thank you." 

"Bertl, thanks for inviting me over. I've really missed you, you know… you kinda went MIA there for a while on me." She said, leaning closer to me still.

"Yeah, no problem. I didn't want to the football game with the rest of the guys… and I'm kind of glad you didn't want to either." I said, feeling a little emboldened by her own admission. 

The movie of course, had been almost entirely forgotten once we got to talking. I didn't realize how much I'd missed our deep conversations until we began talking about anything that popped into our heads. 

But of course, something terrible just had to happen.

While we were talking about how I'd gone to a stupid concert with one of the girls from English class, I'd mentioned how the only thing that didn't suck was that we'd somehow managed to sandwich ourselves between a wall and a stage prop and have a quickie before we could get caught. 

I finished relating my memory, only to look down at her looking up at me with curiosity in her eyes and what I thought was a slight blush on her face.

Shit.

And so began our foray into the elusive sex conversations.  
I felt myself become uncomfortably warm when she began to tell me about the first time she'd had sex  
(Which wasn't with me)  
About the first time she received oral  
(Again, not by me)  
About the time she did it in school  
(I think she was alluding to it being with Marcel... gross... can you see a pattern here?)

Okay. I wasn't just warm anymore.  
I was getting a boner against my will, and began to thank my lucky stars that I had that blanket now over my lap. I didn't want to scare her by allowing her to see my growing erection.

I offered up a story about a time in high school a girl peed on me while we were kissing, since apparently she didn't want to go to the bathroom and ruin the mood.

And that, my friend, was the catalyst. 

"Oh... you think that stuff is gross huh?" She asked suddenly slinking away and turning a shade of red I hadn't seen from her in a while.  
I hesitated to reply, as her sudden shift in tone made me wonder if I'd offended her somehow.  
Was she into water sports???  
Did I offend some kind of fetish hidden in her personal life?

"Uh… well it was something unexpected just suddenly getting peed on." I said, hoping that the wording came out properly. 

"Oh… yeah."  
I could tell that she was holding something back that she wanted to say, but she lost her nerve.  
I debated within myself as to whether I should press for information or just opt for letting it go, but my own curiosity won out.

"Why?" I asked, inwardly hoping she didn't find my question irritating. 

"Well… its just that… ugh! Nothing!" She said, flustered suddenly, and something inside me screamed at me to not let the conversation die, because I knew that if we dropped the subject it may never come up again.  
I took a deep breath and glanced at her with an easy smile.

"You know (Y/N), you can tell me anything and I won't judge you or make fun of you. I promise."

"I know Bertl, its just that… its a little embarrassing. " she said, tucking a strand of her soft looking hair behind her ear.

"I can tell you want to confide in someone… you know me (Y/N), all of your secrets are safe with me."

"Well... that's true."

I waited for a few moments, wondering whether I had just ruined my chance to know by pressing too much, when I felt her shift on the sofa, now her body was facing me completely, and I was able to look into her eyes now, having the perfect view of her beautiful face and body, which was unfortunately hidden beneath baggy sweats and a hoodie.

"Okay… I'll tell you, but first your have to promise that you'll never ever EVER tell anybody a single word of what I'm gonna tell you."  
I quickly swore up and down on my heart, my soul and my balls, and she took a deep breath.

"A few weeks back, Marcel and I... well we were… you know…" she said, making a lewd gesture to signify her and Marcel having sex.

"Oh… yeah?"

"Yeah, and well he kind of got off me and started to finger me, right? Okay, so while he's down there, he brushed against this spot down there that felt… well it felt strange. But in a good way. He must have noticed that I liked it because he didn't let up on that single spot. So as I'm getting more and more worked up, I feel like I'm about to pee all over myself, and I think maybe I did pee a bit because Marcel suddenly stopped and he looked at me sort of grossed out. So I couldn't cum that day, and well... I guess I've always regretted it ever since." 

Her story made my growing problem even worse, but I tried my absolute damnedest to keep calm, and not allow her to see how turned on I was.

I took a shaky breath and glanced at her. 

"Oh damn… that…m-must have sucked." 

Lame.

"Yeah, you're telling me…" she said, my heart skipping a beat when I noticed her subtly clech her legs together. 

"U-um, have you tried telling him about that?" 

"Yeah, but he kind of ignores me when I bring it up." She said biting her bottom lip, a habit of hers that drove me to the edge of insanity.

I hummed in understanding and she shifted a little more in her seat. I pretended to not notice how her hips twitched as she once again gently clenched her legs together.  
That idiot Marcel. How could he not see that his girlfriend could do one of the hottest things he could imagine, and from what I was told I felt confident in assuming she was a squirter.  
The thought alone was enough to make my cock throb.

"I see… well have you tried doing it yourself?" I asked, blushing at the lewd things I was asking her, but felt relieved that she didn't seem to recoil at my question.

"Yeah, of course!" She said with a cute giggle.  
"But its really uncomfortable, I can't really reach. For me to reach I have to curl up like this, and that's hardly sexy or relaxing."  
I chuckled slightly to allow some of the built up tension in my body escape, but that hardly helped.

I looked at the abandoned screen, now playing what appeared to be a documentary of sorts about the Blair Witch.  
I felt my body heat climb higher as a thought crossed my mind, and before I could stop myself, my raging boner forced my lips to betray any sense I had.

"Hey (Y/N)… maybe… maybe I could help you." 

I heard the words come out of my mouth and I felt mortified, certain that she would be outraged and stomp out of my house for being such a perv.

But to my surprise, she didn't. 

Instead I saw her blush a furious shade of red that I'd never seen from her before, and she giggled.

"Huh??? Bertyl… are you serious?" She asked, but not angry at all, which gave me enough confidence to go on.

"Yeah, I mean… if you'd wanted to try to feel that again, I can try to… I- I don't know, help you relax and get to where you need to get. Even if you do pee on me, I won't mind." I said. She giggled again and rocked back and forth in her seat gently.

"I- I don't know Bertyl, what if Reiner comes home?" 

"He won't." I said much more quickly than I should have but I saw my opportunity slip for a second, and I had to recover.  
"Don't worry, he won't. He's on a camping trip with Zeke and Eren, and they won't be back until Sunday."

"Well okay, what about Marcel?" She asked, he eyes downcast but filled with what I thought was inner turmoil.  
Damned Marcel. 

"Well, what about him?" 

"Isn't this like… considered cheating on my boyfriend?" She asked. 

Yes. Indeed it was. Especially on my part. But I wasn't going to tell her that. 

"No, its not cheating, we won't really be doing anything if you think about it. It'll be just like if you're by yourself, only I'll help you reach… well you know what." I said, hardly able to believe that I was actually having this conversation with HER of all people in this world.  
She seemed to be thinking it over, biting her lower lip until it looked like she was going to break the skin. 

Suddenly gave me a quick sly grin and she nodded.

"Okay Bertyl. I trust you. But only with you.

Fuck.

I didn't expect that. Now what?  
I forced myself to keep from gulping down a gigantic knot in my throat, and as calmly as I could I smiled at her.  
I cursed myself for fumbling around my seat, looking for a way to get up as smoothly as I could, since I feared I'd somehow spook her away if I made too many sudden moves.

"So…"

"So…" 

"How should we?…" 

"Do you want to... uh… warm up?" I asked, now it was my turn to blush like lava since I was essentially asking her to masturbate in front of me.  
She giggled again and clenched her legs together again, this time hard enough for me to see a small shudder go through her spine.

"I don't think that's necessary... all this sex talk has me kind of horny already. " 

Heavens above, I don't know how I didn't pull her pants off at that moment. Somehow I managed to keep it together enough to smile at her and nod.

"Oh okay… that's good."  
I said, sitting up straight and trying my best to not ruin anything.

"Would you be weirded out of I took my pants off?"

My pants, I was sure, were probably ruined. I could feel precum ooze out of my cock already, yet I didn't care.  
I just needed her to take off her pants. 

"No, not at all. Go ahead." I said as I watched her raise her hips off the sofa and slide the dark fabric off her stunning legs that I wanted to kiss so badly, leaving her only with pink cotton panties that I could see were already starting to soak up her sticky arousal. I could pick up hints of her delicious feminine scent, as it filled my nostrils and my head began to spin.

She grabbed the hem of her hoodie, and raised it up and over her head, revealing to me her beautiful breasts which we're not encased in any sort of bra. My mouth literally began to water as I watched her there, on my couch nearly naked, blushing and so, so sexy I couldn't stand it. I wanted to  
kiss and bite her breasts, suck and kiss on those delicious nipples and fuck I don't even know what I'm saying anymore.

Then, she did something amazing.

She slid her hand down her beautiful abdomen, slightly teasing herself as she made her way to her panties.  
She brought those fingers up to her face and sucked slightly on her middle and ring finger, finally pushing them past the elastic of her panties. I watched her fist through the wet fabric, feeling like I was going to lose control at such a beautiful sight.  
With her free hand, she teased and pinched her nipples gently as she blushed and motioned me to approach her, which I did without hesitation. 

"Bertyl, will you…?" She said with a heavy, sultry voice and I understood what she wanted me to do. I knelt down in front of her, lifting her hips and shifting them slightly to allow me access to her most intimate area. I pulled off her panties slowly, relishing in the act, feeling like my body was on fire but that was until I looked in between her legs at her magnificent, glistening pussy.  
It took all my strength and willpower to keep myself from latching on to her swollen pink clit with my lips and tongue, instead I placed her panties to the side and watched her as she continued to tease her clit for me.  
(Okay maybe not "for me" but damn it if a guy can't fantasize)  
"You still want to do this?" She asked after seeing me just kneeling there like a dumbstruck idiot before her nakedness.

"Of course." I said, sticking my index and middle fingers in my mouth, almost blowing my load at the sensual knowledge that in seconds my saliva would intermingle with her sweet juices.  
I pressed my fingers to her outer folds, and I was awestruck at how easily her pussy welcomed in my long fingers. She was magnificent, warm, wet and so beautiful. It was hands down the most erotic moment of my entire life.

I started slowly at first, in and out, in and out of her, warming her up and getting her used to the feeling of my fingers inside of her. I looked up at her, her eyes were closed as massaged her breasts and nipples with both hands, letting out the sexiest sounds ever. I continued on, determined to do well for her, and I started going a bit faster, looking up at her to gauge her reaction to my faster technique.  
She was licking her lips now, and moving her hips in sync with my fingers, mimicking my pace perfectly.

Now, it was time to begin my search of her sweet spot. I rotated my hand so that my fingers were now face up, searching for the small, spongy spot.  
It didn't take very long at all, and as soon as I found it, I saw her body shudder with delight.  
Soon, I began to hear the sloshing sounds of her now drenched pussy and I instinctively wanted to rub or suck on her clit for her, but I didn't want to scare her by going beyond the boundaries set.  
That wasn't part of the deal, I recalled.  
I would only stimulate her spot while she did the rest. 

Damn it to hell.

She must have realized how wet she had become, because she reached for the blue flannel blanket and put it beneath her beautiful ass.

Now, she was moaning and fucking my hand for real, as she pinched her nipples harshly, in a desperate attempt to attain the pleasure she sought. I kept fingering her, paying no mind to my now sore wrist and tiring fingers as well as my now painful erection as I watched her pussy juices dripping down her ass on to the blanket below.

"Oh Bertholdt, please…. P-please." 

That could have made me cum on its own, hearing her say my name like that, but she kept on talking.

"Please, oh! I'm so close Bertholdt, please don't stop, no matter what please don't stop."  
Instead, I kept the pressure the same but I went in faster than before, hearing her scream now at what I was doing, when suddenly she went stiff for a second, and in a flash she dropped her fingers down to her swollen clit, rubbing it roughly and so fast I knew that this was it, she was almost there, just a bit more…  
When suddenly I looked down at my hand as I felt something clear and shiny shoot out and land on my wrist and hand, when then the big one came, I listened to her scream my name as she convulsed so intensely I was sure she had fainted, then a larger amount of cloudy liquid began to ooze out of her pussy.  
I didn't let up and kept going, only to be gifted with two more intense convulsions and two more waves of her cum oozing out, down her crack and onto the blanket below.  
It was so hot watching her clearish creamy cloudy cum coat her pussy and now my hand, and my fingers still buried deep within her, I was sure this was a memory that would be seared into my mind for the rest of my life, and surely would be the star fantasy of my jerking sessions for decades to come.

Eventually, her convulsions slowed down and she started to come down from her cloud. She opened her eyes and grinned as she began to giggle like crazy. I felt a well of joy overflow in my heart, watching her with a twinkle of satisfaction in her eyes, and the knowledge that I had done that to her.  
It was me.  
Not one of the guys she told me about.  
Not herself.  
Not Marcel.

Me.

She never stopped grinning as all she could seem to say was "Damn"  
I chuckled and sat beside her on the couch, when she suddenly reached for me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"Bertyl, mind if I use your bathroom? I'd like to clean up a little." She said as she stood from the couch, covering her beautiful breasts with her arm.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." I said, as she grabbed her discarded clothes and made her way to the bathroom.  
I thought fast and took the blanket into my room with me, not being able to take it any longer.  
I pulled down my pants and grabbed my angry erection, coating it with my own precum and her sticky juices still on my fingers, the hotness and sexiness of the thought of having our passions mixed giving me a thrill I'd seldom experienced before.  
It took less than a minute to have my own amazing orgasm as I replayed every hot detail in my mind. My load shot out so intensely, I got cum on my collarbone and my chest too. It took me a few moments to catch my breath, feeling like I was on the same cloud she was on just a few minutes ago. 

I went back out to the living room to find her sitting there already, and she gave me a soft smile, patting the space next to her.  
I did as she wished, and smiled softly at her too.  
We sat there in silence for a while, occasionally stealing glances at each other and blushing and smiling. I couldnt stand the tension anymore and decided I had to speak up, but she beat me to the punch. 

"Thank you Bertyl." 

"There's no need to thank me." 

"Well, I want to because you gave me one.of the greatest experiences of my life. I'll never forget that."  
"Me neither." 

"Really?"

"Yeah… that was… that was so hot." I admitted, feeling my face burning up.

"Yeah, I thought so too... you're... you're amazing Bertyl, I'll always be grateful.

With that, we sat in silence for a while longer, and I felt her lean her head on my shoulder.  
I felt that tenderness in my heart swell again, and smiled to myself, enjoying her company and nothing more. When I turned to glance at her again, I saw that she had fallen asleep.  
Poor baby. She was tired. I gently leaned us both back, and slipped her off my shoulder and onto a more comfortable position on my chest. She hardly stirred when I did that, and I felt content like I never had before.  
I smoothed out her soft hair and craned my neck out to give her head a kiss, and I wondered if she could feel my heart beating happily only for her before I too closed my eyes, following her to the dreamland where she was mine, and I was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little foray into real smut lol. Please leave me a comment and let me know if you'd like to see this turned into a series or if it should stay as a stand alone piece! 
> 
> Love you all sooo much!


End file.
